Creature
by SamxThexRipper
Summary: On the night before the last day of school, Rose is bitten by a Vampire and is now cursed with unwanted immortality. Eh, I'm not good at summeries. Just read it...Please. JakeXRose. COMPLETE
1. Vampire

**Chapter One:**

**Vampire**

Rose trudged through the forest like a lost puppy. She had no idea where she was and even though it was the night before school ended (In May) it was still cold. This was another one of the tests of the Huntsclan. The Huntsmaster had taken her here, the middle of a desolate forest, then teleported back to the Huntslair. He expected her to find her way back. If she didn't come back in three days they would pronounce her officially dead.

_Asshole, _she mentally cursed at the Huntsmaster. She kept on walking. The chilly air stung her eyes, the only part of her body exposed. She looked around her. All she saw was trees and grass. Trees and grass. And the only light she had was the quarter moon, which wasn't very helpful at all. For all she knew, she could be walking in repetitive circles.

"This is complete bullshit," She told herself. "This is the perfect way to get yourself killed."

With those words she heard a rustling in nearby bushes. Rose raised her Huntspear up and got into defensive position. "Come out," she called to the mystery creature. She stood stone still for a few moments. "What's wrong? Too afraid to show your face? Coward."

Just after she insulted the creature, it charged at her with lighting speed. Rose didn't even see it. It attacked and she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Rose let out a blood-curtling cry and fell to the cold solid ground. Just as quickly as the creature came, it left. Blood dripped from Rose's neck as she lay helpless on the forest floor.

_Shit... I'm gonna die..._

Rose's world slowly faded to black.

She woke up only a few minutes later to the nearly unbearable stinging pain in her neck. She opened her eyes as much as she dared and was surprised that everything seemed clear and the blackness of night was almost gone. But everything had a red tint. She checked the watch the Huntsmaster had given her before he left Rose to fend for herself. It read 12:01 AM.

_Oh, Hell no. _This couldn't be right. Had she only been blacked-out for three minutes? It felt like an eternity. But why was everything bright and red? With many questions whirling in her head, Rose suddenly realized where she was. The darkness had made everything look so different. Rose gathered up her strength and attempted to lift herself off of the cold ground. She failed. Again she tried. But she failed for the second time. She tried once more and was back on her feet. She slowly guided herself in the direction of the Huntslair. She had fought many sparring matches in this forest and always had to find her way back. This was nothing different, except at a different time of day. The Huntsmaster knew that the darkness would throw Rose off track and make her paranoid. It's actually quite amazing how darkness can trick the mind. And with her new found night-vision she took her time has she easily recognized the tracks she once took. It took Rose about two hours to get back to the Huntslair.

When she slipped inside her room Rose laid down the bed and breathed in a deep sigh. She lifted her hand to that spot on her neck where the creature had bitten her.

_What the Hell was that thing? _She thought to herself. _It was probably just some Kelpie that needed food. But he wimped out. _Although, the thought of a Kelpie wasn't very comforting either. Rose figured that she needed some sleep and that she'll carry on with her denial in the morning.

**-------------**

Rose awoke that morning to a burning hand. The light from the unshaded window had landed on her left hand (Not the hand with the birthmark) and now it was burning at an unbelievably high temperature.

"OW! SHIT!" She collapsed out of bed and onto the floor, tangled in a mess of blankets. She looked at her burning hand. It wasn't a pretty sight. A few layers of skin were burnt off and it was a disgusting shade of purple and red. She looked around trying to find a source to blame her hand injury on. Nothing. While Rose was searching she realized that her red-vision was gone. She dragged herself over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The only physical change she noticed was that she was more pale then usual. She reached for her toothbrush and applied a liberal amount of toothpaste on it. When she opened her mouth to begin brushing is when she saw it.

Two large fangs in place of her canine teeth.

_No way, this is impossible... I'm a... Vampire?_

Rose's hand went up to her chest to see if her heart was still beating.

No pulse.

She lifted her hand up to her neck and tried to find at least one little beat.

No pulse.

Rose went back by the window. She put her hand so that it barley skimmed the outer edge of the ray of sun.

Her fingertip was burnt. She backed away. Rose tried to calm herself down. It was actually working. She thought the situation at hand through.

_I was bitten by a Vampire, _She began. _Only the sun burns Vampires. So If clothes cover my whole body, I'm fine... _She went to her closet and found exactly what she was looking for. Her black hoodie and baggy Tripp pants. Rose hadn't worn those "Gothic" pants since, well, forever. She didn't even know why she still had them. But, she needed to do what she had to do. She put the hoodie and pants. Putting the hood over her head and putting her hands in her pockets, she slipped out of the Huntslair doors unnoticed.

**-------------**

Getting there wasn't bad, but the school itself seemed to stare a Rose in a peculiar way. She ignored all the rude stares and insulting whispers about her clothes as she hurried to find Jake to tell him what had happened. She found Jake and his two cohorts by his locker. Trixie was the first to notice Rose.

"Uh, Jakey," She began. "Your little flower just blossomed into the Queen Of Darkness..." She motioned towards Rose.

"I'm glad I found you guys," Rose started, the black hood still covering a portion of her head. "There's something I need to tell you,"

"Woah, hold up," Jake was speaking this time. "Why do you look like some one-man Freak Show?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Rose's tone was a little agitated by someone, especially Jake, calling her a one-man Freak Show. "I was bitten by a Vampire and now I'm one."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jake gave her a puzzled response.

"No," Rose answered. "Feel." She took his hand and lead him to her chest. He felt it. No pulse. Then she lead his hand to her neck. No pulse. "And look." Rose showed Jake and his two friends the gnash on her neck. She opened her mouth to reveal her razor-sharp fangs.

"That's awesome!" Spud piped up. The group looked at him in such a way that his facial expression changed from happy to ashamed in one second flat.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... _The bell sounded and the students shuffled to their respective classes.

"Uh... Im gonna be late," Rose gave her parting words. "I'll tell you more about it in the Dream Realm." And with that, she disappeared, blending in the the crowd of students.

_Damn... _Jake thought to himself before parting with his friends. _My girl is not only Huntsgirl, but she's a Vampire, too... What else can interfere with this relationship?_

Well, Jake was about to find out.

**-------------------------------------------**

**So, what do you guys think? I hope it's good. Well, next chapter soon! **

**Oh, I almost forgot: Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon.**


	2. Adam

**Chapter Two:**

**Adam**

Jake ran through the familiar corridors of the Dream Realm, eager to find out more about Rose and what had happened to her. The doors zoomed by as Jake caught sight of her door. Right when he got there Jake barged right through the door and crashed into something solid once he was inside.

"Hey," Came a new voice. 'Watch where you're goin', kid."

Jake looked up from the floor to be greeted by a hand offering to help him up. Jake excepted.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? Just walking in here like this was your dream." The boy spoke up once more. Right when Jake was back on his feet the stranger pushed him outside of Rose's dream door. Jake examined him. The strange boy was tall and frail with black shaggy hair. He was wearing tight jeans with a plain black shirt. There was an arrangement of black jelly-bracelets on his right wrist, and on his left wrist was a black cloth wrist-band. Many girls would've thought he was quite attractive and handsome. And the lip-ring on the left side of his lower lip seemed to make him even more pleasing to the feminine eye. But what got Jake most was this boy's eyes. They were a dark green color that Jake hadn't seen in anyone before. His eyes seemed to cut right through the core of Jake's soul.

"Yo'. I'm Jake Long," Jake replied. "And the real question is what are _you _doing here?"

"Ah," The boy shot back. "So you're the Dragon Boy Rose has told me about."

"How do you know Rose?"

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Adam. Rose's best friend and son of the Huntsmaster." Adam gave a polite bow. Jake's jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-You're the Huntsmaster's _son?_" Jake was flabbergasted (I love that word). "The Huntsmaster has a _son?_ I didn't even know he had a wife!" Jake and Adam started walking the hallways of the Dream Realm as they talked'

"Don't get your panties in a bunch over it, kid," Adam said. "He didn't have a wife. He pretty much had call-girl. He accedentally got her pregnant. Then after I was born he murdered her. No big deal."

"No big deal!? He _murdered your mother!_ It's a huge deal!" Jake couldn't believe just how calm Adam was about this and how he could casually talk about the death of his own mother as if it was only a speck of importance in his life.

"Shit happens," Was all Adam had to say. There was an akward silence between the two for a few moments and Adam kept his eyes on his worn-out black Converse as they walked. Jake finally spoke up.

"What are you doing with Rose's dream charm anyway?"

"I was bored and stealing it felt like a good idea at the time."

"So you think it's okay to steal from your best friend?" Jake came to the conclusion that he didn't like Adam at all.

"Oh yeah," Adam said. "I steal shit from her all the time. Like these jeans." Adam motion to the skin-tight dark blue jeans he was wearing. Jake stared at Adam as if he was from Mars.

"Are you a queer or something?" Jake knew that he was being rude to Adam, but this boy was just plain weird.

"How can I be gay? I'm head-over-heels in love with Rose," And with those words Jake went from disliking this boy to hating his guts. Adam knew that revealing the truth that he was in love with Rose would strike a nerve in Jake. But Adam did it anyway.

"Uh..." Jake said. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Adam answered.

"And you're in love with a thirteen year old?"

"Damn straight," Adam was enjoying this little session of questions. "I've known Rose since the day my father took her from her parents. I was three years old and I wanted to help raise her. So, we've been the best of friends pretty much from the first day we met." Jake was getting the feeling of jealousy. He wish he had the relationship with Rose like Adam did. To be best friends and have that friendship blossom into love. Adam saw the sad look on Jake's face and it just so happens that he was in a good mood so he decided to make Jake feel better.

"Don't be sad, kid," Adam said. "Rose doesn't love me like that. I waste my time with useless attempts of starting a romantic relationship with her and fail every time. You shouldn't think of me as a threat. She really does like you, Jake."

Adam wasn't just in love with Rose, he needed her. This was a love beyond what anyone could ever dream. He always tries to sweep her off her feet and have some kind of fairy-tale romance, but Rose rejected his love and his poor heart is abused by her. She leads him on and teases him beyond belief, it was almost as if she enjoys seeing Adam in emotional pain. As if his feelings were little play toys. But the truth was, Rose hated seeing him like that. She flirts and teases with Adam and she doesn't even notice what she's doing. Under the accessories on Adam's wrists lie self-inflicted scars and cuts. All because of Rose.

"If you're the Huntsmaster's son," Jake began. "Then why aren't you trying to slay me, stuff me, and mount me on your wall like all the other Hunts-Punks?"

"'Cause I'm nothing like them," Adam answered. "The Huntsclan was something I was born into. I had no choice. I think it's wrong what they do to magical creatures. My dad is the biggest prick of them all."

"If you're Rose's best friend then why was she so set on being Huntsgirl? Shouldn't she have been listening to you?"

"No. She used to hate the way I think. She only listened to my father. She was like a loyal dog for him. It annoyed the Hell outta me. Then Rose figured out that you were the American Dragon." Adam gave Jake a thankful look. "She started listening to me and agreeing with my opinions. We shared the same hate."

"Why don't you fight side by side with Rose?" Jake couldn't help but ask many questions.

"I'm not trained to fight dragons," Adam said. "I'm a skilled Vampire Hunter. I've killed over a hundred vampires since I started training. I'm the number one Vampire Hunter. No one is better then me. But, I'm not proud of it. I hate hunting the innocent."

Jake's soul dropped. He gulped.

"Um, Adam," Jake had to tell him."There's something about Rose I think you should know about... She's a... Vampire." Adam looked at Jake. His eyes seemed to say 'Lying son of a bitch'.

"It's true," Jake continued. "She was bitten by a vampire and and now she is one. She was gonna tell me more about when tonight. But you stole her dream charm. Sorry, Adam..."

"My dad can't find out." Adam's voice held slight paranoia. "He'll make me kill her, and if I don't it'll be considered betrayal. You know what the consequences of betrayal are, right?"

Jake shook his head.

"Death," Adam said. "And now I'm sure you know how much Rose is risking for you."

**--------------------------------------**

**This chapter is more of an introduction to Adam and to fill plot holes later in the story (thank you Captain Obvious!). Well, next chapter will be here eventually.**


	3. Caught In The Act

**Chapter Three:**

**Caught In The Act**

**The Following Night in the Dream Realm**

"So, when were you gonna tell me about Adam?' Jake almost sounded like he was accusing Rose of murder. The couple was on another one of their nightly dream dates, this time they were on a beach watching a sunset that was truly quite remarkable.

Rose let a out a deep sigh. "How'd you find out about him?"

"He stole your dream charm," Jake paused for a moment. "And your pants." Rose couldn't help but giggle slightly at this. Adam had stolen so many pairs of her pants that she lost track. "He seems like..." Jake tried to find the right words. "Uh... A nice guy."

"He's the sweetest asshole you'll ever meet," Rose replied. "But he's tried to flatter me one too many times. He just doesn't get it, it's like I have to spell it out for him. I-D-O-N-T-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U."

"So," Jake tried to change the subject. He really didn't feel like discussing Adam. "About your little vampire situation..."

"I was attacked by a vampire, passed out, woke up with night-vision, and now I have a gnash on my neck, fangs, and a craving for human blood." Jake backed away from her when she mentioned the craving for human blood. No matter how much he loved her, he wasn't about become her dinner.

"Calm down, Dragon Boy," Rose moved closer to him. "You're not on my 'Kill List'."

The sunset made the sky turn beautiful colors of orange to pale purple as a burning sun sunk behind the ocean.

"Why doesn't this sun burn you?" Jake knew it was a stupid question, but it slipped out before he could stop himself.

"'Cause we're in the Dream Realm..." Rose looked at him as if he was crazy. There was a few minutes of comfortable silence when Rose spoke up.

"You told Adam I was a vampire, didn't you?" She kept her gaze on the ocean.

"He deserved to know." Jake responded. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You do realize that I'm gonna have to kill you now, right?"

Jake's eyes shot wide open. "Woah, baby! Listen here, your Mac Daddy Jake only told him so he won't have to find out the hard way. My intentions were good, babe. I-" Jake tried to pull off the 'Mac Daddy' charm.

"_Jake!_" Rose interupted. "Take a joke..." Rose laughed, exposing her fangs. Jake gave an embarassed grin.

"The Huntsmaster is letting me live with Adam," Rose told Jake after the sun had set and the sky of the Dream Realm was pierced with stars of many different colors and sizes. "You can come over to his house pretty much every day from now until summer ends, then I'll have to go back. The Huntsmaster never visits Adam. " Jake was happy to hear that he would be able to see Rose in the real word and not just the Dream Realm. But he didn't like the fact that she would be living with Adam. Jake didn't trust him at all.

"How does he have a house?" Jake asked. "He's only sixteen."

"He was emancipated," Rose answered.

"Emanci-what?"

Rose sighed. Sometimes she worries about Jake and that brain of his. "It's where your legal guardian signs papers that states you're an adult. Adam can do anything that an adult can do. Drive, drink, go to clubs, buy cigarettes. Stuff like that." There was a pause. "Can you come over to Adam's house tomorrow?

"I'll be there."

**The Next Day at Adam's House**

Rose and Adam were sitting on the leather living room couch playing the game "Gears Of War" on Adam's Xbox 360 in the dark. Because of Rose's vampire problem they boarded up all the windows so that no sunlight entered the house.

"Rose, cover me! I'm being ambushed!" Adam cried out.

"I can't. I have problems of my own over here. A damn Boomer is trying to kill me." A Boomer is a very ugly enemy in the game "Gears Of War". They look almost like a cross between a zombie and an alien. Except five times bigger, hideous, and carrying a rocket launcher.

"That's not a Boomer," Adam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's Huntsgirl!" Rose paused the game and slapped him across the face, leaving a hand-print where she had hit him.

"Ouch!" Watch it, girl! You don't know your own strength!" Adam rubbed the spot on his cheek where she slapped almost at full force.

"Well, then next time you'll think twice before calling me a Boomer."

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby!" Adam cooed. "I didn't mean to call you that. Here, let me make it better..." Adam took Rose's wrists in his hands and pinned her down on the couch so that she couldn't move and he was on top of her. He placed soft kisses down her neck, sometimes gently nibbling her soft flesh. Rose struggled to get away from him. But she had to admit that Adam knew what he was doing and he was good at it too. He gently kissed her lips, his tongue lightly skimming Rose's lips, wanting access to her mouth. She gladly granted it, their tongues mingling together.

_Note to self, _Rose thought as her body took over, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck after he had let go of her wrists. _Adam is an amazing kisser. _Adam slid his hands down to Rose's belt, trying to undo it.

At that moment, Jake walk through the front door. Rose started to panic, so she did what any other vampire in that situation would do: She bit Adam. She bit him right the shoulder blade, her sharp fangs digging into his flesh and blood was slowly oozing out. Adam gave a small cry of pain. She sucked up the blood, her newly acquired vampiric instincts taking over, it surprisingly tasted good.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jake's voice sounded betrayed.

"Uh..." Rose was at a loss for words. She turned to Adam. "Get off!" Rose pushed him off and quickly got to her feet. The blood from Adam's vampire fang inflicted wound dripped onto his arm.

Adam shot Jake a dirty look, his dark green eyes once again piercing through Jake's soul like a blade. "I need a smoke..." Adam mumbled under his breath, taking a pack of cigarettes and a black lighter out of the back pocket of his black pants. He walked out of the house, slamming the door so hard that it seemed like the house shook. Jake sat on the couch next to Rose.

"What was that about?" Jake tone was so harsh that Rose was actually a little afraid of him.

She looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing, it was just-" Rose was cut off by Adam barging through the door, the lit cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm taking my Xbox, too." Adam said, the cigarette bobbing up and down in mouth as he spoke. He unhooked the Xbox 360 and lifted it up, the thick cords dragging behind him as he entered a room in the hallway, which Jake assumed to be Adam's room. He slammed the door once again.

"You know what," Jake began. "Maybe it was a mistake coming here today." He got up from the couch and made his way to the front door.

"Jake, wait... It wasn't what it seemed..." Rose's voice was small as she spoke this lie of 'it wasn't was it seemed' right to Jake's face.

"Save it Rose. We'll talk about this later." With that Jake was out the door. Rose went to Adam's room to find him laying on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling, still smoking the cigarette.

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that." Rose said. Adam kept his gaze to the ceiling. "Why'd you even attempt to do that with me?"

Adam chuckled. "You would've lost your virginity if it wasn't for Jake."

"I hate you,"

Adam chuckled once more. "No you don't," He took a puff of his cigarette. "You could never hate me."

**-------------------------------------**

**Ooooh, things were heating between Rose and Adam!**

**I'm writing this while playing Resident Evil Zero and I was wondering if I should add Zombies somewhere in this story... Well, tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and sorry about the delay, I had a band concert and writers block. **


	4. Love And Violence Don't Mix

**Chapter Four:**

**Violence And Love Don't Mix**

**That Night: Dream Realm**

"So, do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Jake wasn't acting like himself at all. His voice sounded cold, hurt, and cheated.

"Listen, Jake," Rose was attempting to explain. But, the truth was, there was no explanation. "We just... Got carried away. That's all. It won't happen again. I promise." At that, Rose kissed Jake lightly on the lips, and to her surprise, he kissed back. They parted after a few moments. Forgiveness prevails.

**The Very Next Day**

Rose was sleeping quite peacefully as her subconscious mind was on a date with Jake in the Dream Realm. But, that didn't last much longer. She was awaken by high-pitched ringing coming from her Hunts Staff. Rose sat straight up in bed and quickly clothed herself in the Huntsgirl uniform, to give the illusion that she had been awake for some time. She pressed a button on her Hunts Staff, producing a tiny hologram of the Huntsmaster.

"Yes, Master?" Rose said. Her Huntsgirl tone bleeding through her normal voice.

"Huntsgirl," He began. "You will be hunting with me and Vampire Hunter. (A/N: Which is obviously Adam's name in the Huntsclan) We've tracked a very powerful dhampir (A/N: A dhampir is half human and half vampire. The sun has no affect on them) that has an Aztec Crystal Skull in his possession. This dhampir is extremely vicious and rabid. It will take all three of us, the most powerful Hunters in the Clan, to overpower him. You and Vampire Hunter must meet me at Central Park in thirty minutes. You are dismissed, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster hologram disappeared.

Rose sighed. How was she gonna do this? If she goes in the sun she'll be burned to death. She pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling of her basement room and a small metal ladder appeared. She climbed up into the living room of the house. Adam was lazily slumped on the leather couch, channel surfing as he played around with his shiny silver lip-ring with his tongue. He was already in his Vampire Hunter uniform. A black trench coat with the infamous red Huntsclan insignia on the back and black baggy jeans with many pockets. Inside the trench coat was a blood-stained wooden stake. Perfect for vampire hunting.

"Central Park. Thirty minutes. Dhampir with a Crystal Skull. Both of us." Rose explained as simply as she could, grabbing an energy drink from the refrigerator in hopes of washing the sleepiness away.

"Both of us? Working together?" Adam sat straight up, any ounce of tiredness that he carried was not evident anymore. "It's a sign of the Apocalypse! We're all gonna die!" He flailed his arms in the air.

"Ha ha," Rose remarked sarcastically. "Very funny."

"You know I'm just playin', baby."

"Whatever," Rose really didn't want to deal with Adam today. "Can you make me a potion that will allow me to be in the sun? I'd prefer _not _to die today."

"Sure, anything for you, babe." Adam winked at her. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just make it," Rose huffed and laid down on the couch, waiting for Adam to finish the potion. He finished ten minutes later.

"Here, baby," Adam handed the dark blue potion to Rose in a beaker. "Drink this and the sun won't be a problem for five hours. I know it tastes nasty but deal with it."

She took a sip of the strange, thick blue substance and nearly gagged. It tasted like coffee, troll's feet, and sour milk mixed together to produce the definition of disgusting. Apparently the expression on Rose's face wasn't very satisfying either. Adam didn't blame her, she had just tasted the nastiest potion magic ever created.

They were in central park twenty minutes later.

"I'm glad you two made it here on time," The Huntsmaster's voice boomed in Rose and Adam's eardrums as they stood alert and focused. "This an important hunt, and as always, I don't expect you to fail. The dhampir is in that cavern over there," He pointed to a small cave a ways away from where they stood. "I also believe that the American Dragon will attempt to interfere with our plot," The Huntsmaster shot a glance at Rose. "Do anything in your power to stop him. Follow me." He lead them towards the cavern. Once they were there, the Huntsmaster shot a green energy beam from his Hunts Staff into the darkness of the cave. They heard a hissing noise, then frantic footsteps.

Then the three members of the Huntsclan saw it: The dhampir.

It resembled a human, just like Rose, although his teeth weren't as sharp and large. But what he lacked in fangs, he made up for with his sharp pointed claws. He was dressed in what looked like clothes from the colonial era. He was an obviously old dhampir. He stepped closer to the crowd of three.

"Ahh, The Huntsclan," The dhampir greeted. "I expect you're here for the Aztec Crystal Skull." He gave a cruel smile. "Well, good luck trying to get it. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damien. " Damien eyed all three Huntsclan members, pointing out potential blind-spots.

Damien attacked Adam first. Lightning speed was not enough to describe how fast Damien's offense was. But, of course, Adam was an expert so he easily blocked the attack. Damien didn't appreciate this very much. He was about to try a second attempt, but Huntsgirl zapped him with an energy beam. He was unaffected.

_Damn... _Rose thought _This guy's tough... _Rose was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice coming from the sky.

"Yo' Hunts-Chumps!" The red dragon known as Jake Long shouted. "The AmDrag's in the hizzy!" He fire-blasted the dnampir, but Damien was too quick. "Say what?! That was a perfect shot!"

"Bad aim, Dragon," Damien said. "You should really work on that." Adam took Damien's minor distraction to an advantage. He pulled the stake from his trench coat and stabbed it through Damien's heart with precise accuracy.

"That was too easy," Adam directed towards his father. "He was pathetic! So much for supposedly being 'vicious' and 'rabid'. He was a pansy!" Adam always spoke to his father as if he was just another friend. The Huntsmaster didn't appreciate it, but he let it slide only for Adam.

Huntsgirl shot an energy beam at Jake as Vampire Hunter and the Huntsmaster searched the cave for the Aztec Skull.

"They can't get that skull," Rose said as she dodged one of Jake's fireballs. "They only need a few more to complete it. "

"Don't worry," Jake reassured. "We'll get it."

"Huntsgirl," The Huntsmaster called. "We got it. Retreat."

"Oh, no you don't!" Jake charged at the Huntsmaster and head-butted him in his abdomen. The Huntsmaster fell on his back, dropping the skull. Rose grabbed it and threw it to Jake, who easily caught it.

Adam ran to his father's side and helped him up. The Huntsmaster blasted Jake in the head with an energy beam that knocked him out cold, the Aztec Skull fell from his grasp. The Hunsmaster trapped Jake with a green net that sent a high number of volts through him. His limp body fell to the ground.

"Jake!" Rose's instincts told her to go check on him, which was a big mistake. She crouched next to him, trying to get the net off of him.

"So," The Huntsmaster was hovering over Rose and Jake. Adam was behind his father, looking quite scared. "You _are _working with the American Dragon."

Rose's body went completely numb. She choked in fear. "But," She struggled with her words. "I.. Love him..." She managed to get out what she had to say. Unfortunately, Jake was unconscious at the moment and didn't hear what Rose said.

"You don't even know what love is," He charged up his Hunts Staff and aimed it for her head (A/N: Wrong way to kill her, idiot). "It's a shame I have to do this. You were like a daughter to me. But no traitor shall go unpunished."

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Wowza. I couldn't find a name for this chapter. That chapter took forever to write for some reason. Well, tell me what you think! And I wanna thank everyone who's reading. It means a lot. Oh, and Happy Holidays!**


	5. Injured And Beaten

**Chapter Five**

**Injured And Beaten**

The Huntsmaster fired an energy beam at the petrified Rose. It hit her on the cheek and she fell back.

"Dad!" Adam cried at The Huntsmaster. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Adam ran to Rose's aid and helped her up as he observed the damage. The cut on her cheek was deep and disgusting. Blood and puss slowly oozed out as a black and purple bruise surrounded the the cut. It ran from the middle of her cheek-bone down to her jaw-line. Rose steadied herself on her Hunts Staff and as she glared at The Huntsmaster she uncovered a newfound hate burning deep inside. It couldn't be ignored. Adam saw the burning hate in her eyes and backed away from her. Rose used her lightning-quick vampire speed to catch The Huntsmaster by surprise and slashed him on the neck with her Hunts Staff. Before Rose could react, he stabbed her in the stomach with his Hunts Staff. She fell to her knees, her hands clasping her stomach in pain. The Huntsmaster kicked her spine and Rose fell on her bleeding stomach. He grasped her left leg, contorting it in an unnatural position, breaking it. Rose gave a yelp of pain.

All Adam had the power to do was watch in horror as the only person he loved was being brutally beaten right in front of his eyes. If he interfered he would be in the same position as Rose. Adam looked at the preoccupied Huntsmaster, who was now attempting to break Rose's right arm, and was succeeding. Then Adam looked at the unconscious red dragon caught in the net. Adam slowly snuck over to where Jake lay still and undid the net.

As Rose coughed up blood, The Huntsmaster made his way over to Damien's lifeless corpse and pried the bloody stake right from his heart and went back to where Rose was lying in immense pain. He hovered over her.

"Goodbye Huntsgirl," The Huntsmaster grasped the stake with both hands and aimed the sharp point at Rose's heart. He wanted her to die painfully for her betrayal. The Huntsmaster slowly dug the stake in Rose's heart, penetrating her flesh.

It slowly went in deeper. Rose could feel the stake just barely enter her heart before a familiar voice made The Huntsmaster stop driving it deeper.

"Leave her alone, Hunts-Punk," Jake woke from his state of unconsciousness and was standing a few feet away from where Rose was. Before Jake had a chance to attack, The Huntsmaster drove the stake a little deeper into Rose's heart, just enough to knock her out

"Ahh, Dragon," The Huntsmaster said as he aimed his Hunts Staff at Jake. "There will be a double-murder today. How satisfying." Jake fire-blasted him, knocking him down on his back. Jake pulled the stake out of Rose's heart, carried her unconscious body in his arms, and flew to his Grandfather's shop.

**--------------------**

Jake transformed into his human form, Rose's limp and bloody body still in his arms. He kicked the shop door open. Fu Dog walked out of the back room.

"Woah, kid," Fu looked at Rose. "Put the fragile cargo over there." He pointed to the couch. Jake gently placed the brutally injured huntress on the couch.

"Rose," Jake's voice was frantic. "Wake up. Please, baby, wake up..." He was nearly to tears.

_The stake went in her heart too deep, _The pessimistic thoughts were creeping up on Jake. _She's gone... _He lost control of his emotions and let the tears fall freely. One of Jake's tears dropped from his face and landed in the wound that Rose had on her heart.

Rose moved. Just slightly. But it was good enough for Jake.

"Rose?" Jake wiped the tears from his eyes. Rose very slowly opened her eyes.

"Jake..." Her voice was terribly weak.

"Rose!" Jake cheered. "You're not dead!" His eyes moved to the gnash on her neck. "Oh... I guess you are." Rose slightly chuckled at this comment. "What happened back in Central Park anyway?"

Rose cupped her hand to her mouth and coughed before explaining. She pulled her hand away. Her palm was coated with blood.

Fu came back pushing a small cart of gauze and disinfectant spray. He made his way to where Rose was laying on the couch.

"Where'd ya get hurt?" Fu asked. Rose (with her good arm) pointed to her cheek, stomach, along with her injured leg and arm. "Hold still, kid. This is gonna sting a bit." Fu warned. Jake and Fu examined the damage that was inflicted on Rose. Deep cuts and broken bones. Fu sprayed all the wounds with he disinfectant spray. She flinched every time Fu would spray her, as the sting would be quite painful. Fu bandaged her flesh wounds and wrapped her broken leg with gauze. He found an old sling and used that to hold her broken arm.

After Fu was done, Jake and Rose had some alone-time to talk.

Jake pushed another couch up to the one that Rose was laying in so there would be enough room for the both of them.

"What happened?" Jake asked as Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"The Huntsmaster discovered I was a traitor," Her voice was still weak. "I made the dumbass mistake of going to see if you were alright." There was a moment of silence then Rose spoke up. "Then I told him that I loved you..." Jake looked at her. "Jake," She said. "I love you..." He kissed her.

"I love you, too."

"Rose!" Came a third voice. "You're okay!"

Jake and Rose looked over to see Adam standing in the doorway of the shop.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Jake mumbled, slight anger in his tone. He went into the back room. Adam sat down next to Rose on the couch and put his arm around her waist. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Ya know," He began. "That slash on your cheek is kinda sexy." Rose turned her gaze to the floor. "My dad messed you up pretty good, didn't he?" Adam said. There was a small silence.

"Rose?" Adam said. She looked at him. "I've been meaning to do this for awhile." He pulled a jewelry box from his pocket. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I just wanna give this to you" Adam opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a large diamond in the center and two smaller sapphires on each side. Adam slipped the ring on Rose's ring finger. She was speechless. "I love you." Adam said. He gave Rose a kiss that left butterflies in her stomach. He blushed. "I'd better get going..." Adam hugged her. "I love you." He said again.

"I love you, too." Was Rose's reply before Adam left.

**---------------------------------------**

**Hey. Sorry about the wait. I've been slacking -slaps self-.**

**Next chapter will be done quicker then this one.**

**I promise.**

**Well, please review.**


	6. Slave To My Weakness

**Chapter Six**

**Slave To My Weakness (The Interrogation Room)**

**Early The Next Morning At Adam's House.**

Adam was sleeping very peacefully, the last words that Rose spoke to him were still in his head.

He awoke to sound of his front door being kicked off its hinges. Adam got dressed and grabbed his axe before exiting his room. He poked his head out into the hallway to observe what had happened. A small squad of Huntsclan members, including The Huntsmaster, were standing in Adam's living room.

"Over there, Master!" One of the squad members pointed his Hunts Staff straight at Adam.

"Seize him!" The Huntsmaster shouted. The squad charged at Adam with their Hunts Staffs raised and ready to fight if needed. Adam sliced one of the squad members with his axe, blood pouring on the floor.

_One down... _Adam thought. He kneed another one in the stomach and hit him on the head with the side of his axe, knocking the squad member out cold. The Huntsmaster crept up behind his son and pulled a net over him. The squad members dragged Adam off to the tank-like vehicle outside the house.

"Hey!" Adam wriggled around in the net like a fish out of water. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"Silence, boy!" The Huntsmaster picked up the net that held his son captive and threw it in the back of the vehicle. The squad members got in the back with Adam, just to keep watch over him. They felt the vehicle go into motion. Adam knew what was going on. They were going to question him. And if he didn't talk, they were going to torture him until he did. And if torture didn't work, the next step was murder.

Adam knew exactly what he was going to do.

Thirty minutes passed until they reached the Huntslair. The Huntsmaster opened up the back of the vehicle and the squad members piled out. The Huntsmaster cut the net open but handcuffed Adam before he had time to react. The Huntsmaster grabbed Adam by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him into the Huntslair. The Huntsmaster led his son down numerous hallways and rooms until they finally came across a jet black door. Across the center of the door were white letters that read 'INTERROGATION ROOM'.

The Huntsmaster pushed Adam into the room. He examined the area around him. The walls were such a pure color of white that it almost blinded him. In the center of the room was what resembled an electric chair surround by several blood-stained instruments of torture. Adam noticed an assortment of knives, nooses, blades, and a pair of pliers. The Huntsmaster shoved Adam on to the electric chair and freed him of the handcuffs. As soon as he was sitting on the chair metal clamps trapped Adam's wrists and legs, cutting off movement of any kind in those areas of his body. The Huntsmaster shined a bright, blinding light on Adam.

"Vampire Hunter," The Huntsmaster began. "As you know, you're being interrogated."

"No shit, Sherlock." Adam snapped back.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. I expect you to answer honestly. If you don't, you must suffer the consequences." The Huntsmaster motioned to the torture devices.

Adam was silent.

"Let's begin," The Huntsmaster sighed. "Is Huntsgirl truly working with the American Dragon?"

"She might be. Why do you care?" Adam's facial features remained calm but on the inside he was scared for his life.

"I'll ask you once more," The Huntsmaster's tone was getting harsher by each word he spoke. "Is Huntsgirl working with the American Dragon?"

"Hmm," Adam's expression was thoughtful. "I don't really know, She might be working with him. She might not. I'm not a freakin' psychic. Don't ask me shit like that." His voice was cracking up because of paranoia.

"Very well, since you won't answer that question, I'll ask you this." The Huntsmaster glared at Adam. "Has Huntsgirl ever given any classified information regarding the plots of the Huntsclan?"

"Now how the hell am I gonna answer that?" His head was spinning. "I don't spend every minute of every day with her. I'm not her goddamn keeper."

"Your stubbornness will cost you dearly, Vampire Hunter," The Huntsmaster reached for the pair of pliers. "Hold still." He attached the pliers to Adam's lip ring and pulled. Adam winced in pain as he felt the lip ring being ripped from the soft flesh of his lower lip. The Huntsmaster kept pulling and soon Adam's lip ring was completely detached, and a chunk of his lower lip ripped off with it. "Now will you talk?"

Adam spit on The Huntsmaster, blood from his torn lip mixing in with his saliva. "I'm not saying anything to scum like you."

"It's your decision." The Huntsmaster grabbed a blade. He sliced Adam's neck several times, blood gushed out from the wounds. "You can talk anytime you wish." He took the blade and stabbed it through Adam's foot, leaving it there. The Huntsmaster took another blade and slashed under Adam's lower eyelid and stabbed it right through his stomach. "Still refusing to talk?" The Huntsmaster pushed a button on the electric chair. Volts shot throughout Adam's body, although not enough to kill him.

"You're a goddamn monster." Adam choked out after the volts had subsided. "How can you do this to your own son?"

"Why are you so set on defending Huntsgirl?" The Huntsmaster asked suddenly. "Nothing is worth this much pain."

"Because I love her, damn it!"

"Like I said to Huntsgirl," The Huntsmaster grabbed his Hunts Staff and charged it all the way, enough to kill the strongest soul. "You don't even know what love is."

_I always knew that Rose would be the death of me... _That was Adam's last thought before the green energy beam blasted him into oblivion.

Adam was dead

**---------------------------------------**

**Yes, I felt bad killing off Adam.**

**Really bad.**

**But, the voices were begging me to do it.**

**And I had to listen to them, or else they would steal my laptop.**

**And if I didn't have a laptop there would be no story.**


	7. Heres To Lowering Caskets Of Old Friends

**Chapter Seven**

**Here's To Lowering Caskets Of Old Friends**

**Later That Same Day**

_Arghh! _Rose was mentally battling herself as she rested her injured body on the couch in Lao Shi's shop. _Why'd I even tell him I love him? I don't love him. Yes I do... No I don't... No. No is my final answer... Oh, screw it. I love him! _Rose gave up.

She wasn't going to deny her feelings for Adam. It wasn't the ring that made her change her mind. It was something more. A ring making her love him wasn't like Rose at all. It was something about Adam. The way he always looked out for her. His presence made Rose feel safe. Like nothing bad could ever happen if he was there. He treated her like a goddess and nothing less. Rose couldn't believe that it took her _this _long to finally figure out that she loved Adam.

Jake walked in the room and she hid the ring in her pocket before he could notice. She didn't want any questions from Jake. He sat on the couch and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"How you feeling today?" Jake asked, completely concerned for her health. "Any better?"

"A little better." Actually, she was feeling worse. Not only was she recently beaten an inch from death, but Rose had this immense craving for blood. And the lack of consumed blood was making her extremely light-headed, which is quite normal for vampires. "Uh, Jake?" Rose felt a little morbid asking Jake the following question. "Do you have any blood? Or any living thing that I can suck the blood out of?" Jake gave her an odd look.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"Jake felt her forehead to check for a fever.

"I just need blood," Rose answered. Jake was starting to feel really akward having this conversation with her. "I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Jake hesitated. "I'll... Just ask Fu if he has anything." He walked into the back room.

Rose lay down and rested her head on the pillow. Going over in her mind how truly confusing it is to be in love with two people. The sound of a door opening brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Huntsgirl," Rose recognized that ominous voice. She looked up and found The Huntsmaster standing a few feet away from her, the serial killer gleam in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Rose snapped back.

"I've come back to finish killing you," His voice was to the point where it sounded manic. "Just like I killed your precious Adam."

"W-W-What?"

"That's right," The Huntsmaster slowly advanced towards her. "Adam is dead."

If Rose had the strength, she would've bit The Huntsmaster and sucked all his blood dry. But, unfortunately for her, she was still incredibly weak and could barely lift her arm, let alone kill someone. The Huntsmaster grabbed the familiar stake from the inside of his cloak

"Jake..." She attempted to call him but it barely reached above a whisper.

"He can't save you now."

"Oh, yes I can." Jake came out of the back room in is dragon form. He tail-whipped The Huntsmaster, who fell back, dropping the wooden stake. "Get out," Jake hovered over The Huntsmaster. "Now."

"Do you possibly believe that I'm going to take orders from a _dragon_?" The Huntsmaster attempted to get up, but Jake put his foot on The Huntsmaster's chest, holding him down.

"Leave." Jake instructed forcefully.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Dragon." Jake lifted his foot up and The Huntsmaster headed towards the shop door. "I'll be back." He left.

Jake transformed back to human form and checked on Rose. She had a distant look in her eyes, like she was there physically but not mentally.

"Rose?" Jake slowly moved towards her.

It was finally sinking in. Between the lack of blood and her injuries, the news of Adam's death was the most painful to bare. In fact, it was more painful then anything she ever felt in her life. Rose just sat there, looking like a zombie. Starring at nothing. Lost in her own melancholic thoughts.

"Rose?" Jake said again, breaking the trace-like state that consumed Rose. "Are you okay?"

"Adam's dead..." Her voice surprisingly had no emotion to it's tone.

"What?"

"He's dead..." Rose felt like she was going to either faint or grab the stake lying on the shop floor and take own her life. The loss of her best friend was already taking it's toll on Rose's mind. She felt as if by killing Adam, a part of herself died with him. Like her other half was shattered. Adam was her life. The one she could talk to when life was at its worse. The one she could trust her life with. Adam always told Rose that he would die for her. And she now knew that he was telling the truth.

Jake lightly kissed her. "It's gonna be alright." He held her in his arms. "I promise." Rose finally broke down and dug her head in Jake's chest as she silently cried. "Don't cry..." He begged. Rose couldn't help it. She just cried until her body ran out of tears to produce. That's when she _really _started feeling light-headed. Jake noticed that she was slowly rocking from side to side and that her breathing was picking up speed. He knew why.

"Suck my blood." Jake discontinued holding her in his arms and held out his wrist.

"No, Jake," Rose protested. "I'll kill you."

"Do it." He moved his wrist closer to her. His voice was tempting and soothing."You won't kill me." Jake moved even closer. "Just trust me on this." Rose trusted Jake as much as she had trusted Adam.

The young vampire gently grasped Jake's wrist and slowly sunk her sharp fangs into his flesh. Jake slightly winced. Rose sucked his blood and it tasted like nothing she had ever experienced. Adam had once told her that dragon blood is adored by every vampire and that the Vampire King (A/N: You'll learn about him later) would do anything possible to retrieve it and nourish his nation with it. It tasted wonderful. Rose sucked until the light-headedness had finally subsided.

"Thanks, Jake..." Rose gave him a smile, her teeth blood-stained.

"Lemme' get you some water to wash your teeth off." Jake chuckled a bit as he once again went into the back room. A few minutes later he came out with his wrist wrapped up with gauze, blood seeming through it, and a clear glass with water filled slightly below the point of overflowing. Rose drank the water and lay down. Jake lay beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Both of them were quite tired.

"I love you." Jake said before he fell into sleep.

"I love you, too."

Rose fell asleep with Jake.

But she dreamed about Adam.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Hey everybody. **

**Is it just me, or are my chapters getting shorter?**

**I'll make 'em longer from now on.**

**Next chapter will be soon.**


	8. Reino De la Sangre

**Chapter Eight**

**Reino De la Sangre **

Several months passed and Rose healed incredibly. Her wounds and broken bones healed, although her previously broken leg had somewhat of a limp. But her heart was still mourning the death of Adam. And she was craving revenge. Revenge on the entire Huntsclan. Rose came to the conclusion that the most affective way to achieve vengeance was by war. But she couldn't do it alone. Rose knew that the Huntsclan had an _enormous _amount of members. She needed to construct an army even larger then that of the Huntsclan.

Rose was going to get the Vampire Nation.

She walked over to where Jake and his Grandfather were sitting, limping only a few steps. They were discussing the usual dragon business while drinking tea. Jake was the first to notice her.

"Hey, Rose," He scooted over in his chair, offering her a place to sit. Rose gladly accepted. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna start a war," She said plainly. "Against the Huntsclan."

Jake wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Are you sure, babe?" Jake wasn't one for war, but for Rose he would do anything.

"I'm sure." She answered confidently.

"But where will you find an army?" Lao Shi asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"I'm gonna attempt to get the Vampire Nation to help." Rose answered.

"Pshh," A new voice was heard. Fu Dog walked in. "Good luck with that, kid." He sat down on the floor next to Lao Shi.

"You must travel through a perilous underground passage way to get to Reino De la Sangre." Lao Shi took another sip of his tea.

"Rano day le what?" Jake mispronounced the words.

"Reino De la Sangre," Fu corrected, grabbing a weathered looking book from the bookshelf. "It's the Vampire Kingdom. 'Reino De la Sangre' means Blood Kingdom. It's really similar to The Isle Of Draco. Except with blood-thirsty, flesh-rippin', cannibal vampires! Va-Da-Voom!" Rose glared at Fu Dog. He quickly realized his mistake and said. "With no offense to you, kid."

Fu opened the book. A green haze engulfed the page with an image of a magnificent black and red castle in the center. Instead of having water in it, the moat was filled with blood. Demonic-like creatures in shining black armor with large swords guarded the castle. In replacement of the sky was solid, reddish color rock. It was an enormous cave with smaller villages surrounding the castle. Fu turned the page and another green haze erupted from the pages and this time the image of the inside of a cave. There was an axe swinging from a section of the ceiling of the cave. There were several other obvious traps scattered here and there, such as holes with leaves over them and nets on the ground. Then there were traps not so obvious. Like handguns hidden in the cave walls, ready to shoot when some brave soul walked through the thin, nearly invisible, line of string connected to the gun's trigger.

"That's nothing compared to what went on in the Huntsclan," Rose commented.

"Whatever you say, kid." Fu put the book away. "The tunnel isn't far from here. It's actually starts in the well next to the Huntslair."

"When should we head out there?" Jake asked.

"As soon as possible." Lao Shi answered.

**That Night**

Jake and Rose quietly snuck out of the shop, on their way to the well by the Huntslair. They would've gone when the sun was still shining light upon the city, but, of course, Rose would die. They silently prowled through the big city, Rose limping several times. Though it was the dead of night, the city still looked like day, the bright light illuminating from the windows of the buildings and skyscrapers into the sky.

The couple arrived at the Huntslair and found the well Fu Dog spoke of. They climbed down the surprisingly sturdy rope and dropped off into the cave. It was dark. And not the wimpy dark where you can still make out the outline of objects. This was pitch black. The kind of dark that makes your mind wander into the depths of morbid horror. The dark that makes you believe that a psychopathic serial killer with a chainsaw and torturous mind was about to use his massacre-machine and slice you up.

But Rose didn't have to worry about that. Nor did Jake.

"Eye of The Dragon." Jake whispered. Everything around him turned red. Same with Rose vampire night-vision. They traveled through the cave a good ways until they came across their first trap. The handgun. Rose amazingly noticed the thin string that went across a section of the cave walls that was connected to the gun.

"Wait," She instructed. Jake stood still behind her. Rose picked up a worn-away, unidentifiable object. She threw it at the string and it snapping, firing the handgun. Jake sighed in relief and they made their way though the cave, dodging all the pitiful traps. They came to a towering door

Jake opened the door. "This must be it."

Wrong.

A troll.

A big one.

Carrying a wooden club with spikes.

They were screwed.

"Oh, shit..." Jake muttered under his breath. "Dragon Up!" He was engulfed with flame, which produced a red dragon. Rose got in a defensive position. The troll swung at her with the lethal club, but Jake swooped down and picked her up a split second before the club smashed into the ground. The troll flung its head back and roared a thunderous roar. Rose grabbed the seven inch retractable knife that she carried in the back pocket of her newly purchased black cargo pants.

"Jake," Rose stood up on Jake's back as if she was surfing. "Fly me over to the troll's back."

"Alright," Jake made his way to the troll's backside. "Just don't do anything that'll get you killed, kay babe?"

Rose jumped off of Jake and lodged the blade into the troll's back. It roared again, this time in pain. Rose kept stabbing it's backside until it fell to the solid cave floor. She jumped off of the troll and Jake returned to human form.

"We did it!" They both shouted in unison and hugged. They saw the other door and went through it. What they saw put the couple in a trace of awe.

Reino De la Sangre in all it's majesty. It's black exterior and red top gleaming despite the absent sun. The large, shining, red-tinted glass windows reflecting off the moat of blood. Several starving, poor vampires hungrily lapped at the blood. Guards marched around castle. They had two long, jagged horns atop each side of their head. Fangs were exposed even when their mouths were closed. Crazed red eyes shone from the inside of their shining black helmets.

Hand in hand, Jake and Rose moved towards the castle, other vampires giving Jake stares and dirty looks, the scent of a dragon filled their nostrils. The couple entered the castle. Paintings of past kings and queens lined the dull black walls. A long red carpet stretched out until it got to the king's throne. Jake and Rose looked up to see the Vampire King.

He had long red hair that reached down to his lower back and sported a magnificent black rope with a red interior, the silver crown upon his head was circled with rubies, all congruent to one another. He had long, jagged black claws with a small tuft of red hair on his chin and was still quite youthful looking. His eyes were emerald green, nearly the same color as the late Adam.

The Vampire King was truly fit to be a king. He watched as Jake and Rose approached him. Passing vampires hissed at Jake, them wanting so immensely to taste the bliss of dragon blood. The couple got to the silver throne and bowed.

"No need for that traditional rubbish," The Vampire King spoke with a strong Latin accent. Rose and Jake got to their feet. "I know why you two are here," He gave the couple an interested, but lazy, gaze. "You, the girl," He pointed a black claw at Rose. "You are the ex-Huntsgirl. You wish to declare war on the Huntsclan." He looked from Rose to Jake. "And you are the American Dragon, correct? And you're in love with this young vampire."

Jake was dazzled. "How do you do that?"

"I'm just good like that." The Vampire King grinned. "You two will be rooming with the vampire that made you, Rose, what you are." She went numb. His grin faded. "So you two can... Settle things." He clapped his hands. "Guards!" He called. "Take them to room Thirteen!"

A demonic guard grunted something that sounded like "This way." They led the couple down a long corridor, passing silver doors with black numbers inscribed in them. They came across a door with the number Thirteen. The guard grunted "This is it." And he left, back to guard the king. Jake put his hand on the doorknob.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "I mean, this is the person that bit you. I don't blame you if you're a little nervous."

"It's fine." Rose responded quickly. "Just open it, get it over with." Jake opened the door and Rose finally saw the one that made her into what she was.

**---------------------------------------**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh, and can you tell me if I made any mistakes in grammar or something?**

**Thankies.**


	9. Meet Rayne The Great

**Chapter Nine**

**Meet Rayne The Great**

Rose saw her. The one that bit her. Made Rose become what she became.

A vampire. Blood-thirsty. The living dead. Rose wanted to tackle the girl that was standing before her and tear her to shreds.

But Rose had self-control.

Rose examined the girl. She was about two inches taller then Jake. Her jet black, side-parted hair had a single blonde streak in her bangs, which covered her right eye. But Rose had to admit to herself, this vampire was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes were maroon, quite an odd eye color for someone to have. Thick black eyeliner lined the bottom of her eyelids. Tight black jeans showed off the shape of her leg, a black tank-top showed the curves of her body.

This chick was hot.

Rose felt a little intimidated by her, though. This vampire was beautiful and the thought running through Rose's mind was _Damn, I hope Jake doesn't fall for her..._

"You two just gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots? Get your asses inside." The vampire grabbed Rose and Jake by their wrists and pulled them inside the room. She slammed the door behind them. Rose and Jake looked around, there were two king-sized beds with grey covers and pillows, the walls were black and lined with axes, chainsaws, swords, and knives ranging from small to super-huge.

"Uh..." Jake gulped. "What are all those for?" He pointed to the weapons.

"Incase I wanna go on a killing spree." The vampire answered, admiring her collection of deadly devices.

"I never got your name." Rose wanted to know the name of her killer.

"I never got yours." She shot back.

"Rose."

"My name's Rayne," The vampire answered. "The Great Rayne."

"What makes you so great?" Rose asked coldly.

"I kill people," Rayne stared Rose down. "Lots of them. Hence the torturous weapons on my wall. That makes me the second most powerful vampire. The King is the most powerful, of course."

"You have to use weapons to kill?" They glared at each other. "Why don't you just bite them?"

"'Cause I hate the taste of skin and flesh," Rayne gave a disgusted look. "I'd rather chop 'em up nice with my chainsaw, then suck the blood." Though Rayne's killing tactics were odd, Rose couldn't help but thinking it was quite smart.

"Then why'd you bite me?" Rose questioned.

"'Cause I needed to change someone or else I wouldn't be here right now. The Vampire King has a rule that you have to change one person a year. It's pretty stupid."

There was a pause. Rayne broke the silence. "Who's your lover?" She said it as 'luffer'. She pointed to Jake, who was still looking at her weapons.

"That's Jake." Rose answered.

Jake turned his attention back to the two girls. "Oh, uh. Hi."

Rayne walked up to Jake and started sniffing him. He felt a little akward.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake really wasn't used to being sniffed.

"You're a dragon..." Rayne could feel her mouth start to water, the taste of dragon teasing her taste-buds. "Dragons are friggin' delicious!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jake backed away. "The AmDrag isn't on the menu. You see this pretty face?" He pointed to his face. "The view's nice. I don't want it Bar-B-Qed and marinated."

"Chill out," Rayne shot Jake an odd look. "I'm not gonna eat you. And you're too cocky. You're not _that _hot" Jake's gaze moved to the floor.

Rose let out a small growl. No one insulted Jake in front of Rose.

"Oooh," Rayne said sarcasticly. She growled. "I can do that, too."

"Jake," Rose glared at Rayne. If looks could kill, Rose would be accused of murder. "It's about to get really bloody." Jake backed away. She eyed the weapons on the wall. Rayne noticed Rose looking at the prized killing machines.

"So," Rayne raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna try and hack me up with that chainsaw right there? Or are you gonna try and stab me?"

"Actually," Rose was ready and willing to kill. "I have a better idea." She pounced on Rayne. Punching, clawing, and biting was seen as Jake witnessed the two vampires beating the shit out of each other. Rose was winning. She had more hand-to-hand combat experience. Rayne had more experience in weapon use, which put her at a disadvantage in this fight. Rose contorted Rayne's leg into a way it was wasn't meant to go.

"I give up!" Rayne yelped. Rose got off of the whimpering vampire that was clutching her leg on the ground. Rose was injury-free but Rayne had a few bruises on her right arm and cheek, along with some random cuts and scratches here and there. "Okay, okay," Rayne grabbed Rose's waist and hoisted herself up, when she was on her feet, she hugged Rose. "You win," Rayne was out of breath, but speaking unnaturally quick. She freed Rose from her hug. "You have my respect. I'l start treating you and your lover like friends. And I promise not to suck his blood in the middle of the night. You can stay here as long as you want, raid my fridge, trash my place, anything you want. Just don't attack me again... Please..." Rayne acted as if she was about to bow down and start kissing Rose's feet.

Rose and Jake were going to have an interesting stay at this castle.

**---------------------------------------**

**Yeah, I know.**

**I think this chapter sucked, too.**

**But when you have such a bad headache that your brain is pounding in your head, it's kinda hard to write.**

**Yeah, it's an excuse.**

**Other chapters will be better.**

**Sammy promises.**


	10. Introduction To The War

**Chapter Ten**

**Introduction To The War**

Rose bowed down in front of The Vampire King.

"Okay," He said. "Stop with the bowing! I hate it!"

"Sorry, my lord." Rose apologized, getting up onto her feet.

"And stop with the 'my lord' crap! Just talk to me like a regular person!" His facial expression turned from angry to interested in a split second. "Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" The Vampire King rested his head on his hand.

"The war," Rose began. "How many soldiers do you actually have?"

"Lots and lots. A bunch. We will _slaughter _those Hunts-Bastards!"

"What weapons do you have?"

"Hell if I know. Ask Rayne. I just sit on this throne and look pretty."

His carefree nature was slightly getting on Rose's nerves. " When do you think we could make our first attack on the Huntsclan?"

"I don't know," The Vampire King shrugged. "When do _you _want to?"

"Tonight."

**That Night at the Huntslair.**

An army of the living dead (and one dragon) silently hid outside the gates of the Huntslair, casting long shadows on the darkened grass below them. The full moon had a red tint, much like the vision of the vampires below it. They were armed with weapons that ranged from spears, axes, swords, and daggers to sniper rifles, machine guns, shot guns, and a select few toted chainsaws. They even had cannons, bombs, several types of grenades, and, to top it all off, two tanks would be arriving later that night.

In other words, they were prepared

A vampire soldier silently crept up on every Huntsclan guard and gutted each of them with his dagger. He gave the signal that it was safe. The army got in formation and noiselessly marched three yards away from the main entrance of the Huntslair, a safe enough distance to attack. The snipers hid in the bushes, ready to scope-in on enemy targets. Jake, in dragon form, and Rose, wielding a sword, were in front of everyone except Rayne, who was commander of this army. Although no one knew why the Vampire King would put _her_ in such high power.

They heard the rumbling sound of the tanks advancing to get into position. Rayne raised a gloved hand to signal fire.

Gunshots.

Cannon fire.

Bombs.

Grenades.

Tank fire.

All aimed for the Huntslair.

The war had begun.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**I know, VERY short chapter.**

**But it was only an introduction to the war.**


	11. Captured

**Chapter Eleven**

**Captured**

"God damn it!", "Ouchy!", "There goes another batch...", and "I curse you into the depths of hell, you evil side-dish!" Were the quotes Rayne spoke as she attempted to cook a simple dish of Lo Mein (spelling?) with a camp fire and frying pan. Rayne, Rose, Jake, and a squad of about one hundred twenty vampire soldiers were hiding out in a small camp, ready to move on and kick more Hunts-ass when nightfall arrived. This camp was protected by a spell which blocked the sun from the vampires. So they were free to move about, just as long as they didn't wander off the campsite. Although the forest next to it was also enchanted with this spell.

"Ya know what?" Rayne exclaimed after failing her ninth attempt at cooking an edible-looking serving of Lo Mein. "Screw this." She tossed the frying pan, it landed with a _thump _on the solid earth. " I'm ordering pizza! I can't cook this God-foresaken meal worth shit! What's the number to the friggin' pizza place?"

Rose and Jake were in a nearby dark green tent, cuddling under the blankets.

"So," Jake began. "What's gonna happen after this is over?"

"Hopefully we'll have normal lives," She replied, snuggling her head into is chest a bit. "Well, semi-normal."

"That'd be awesome," Jake pulled her closer. "And, if we win this war-"

"_When _we win this war." Rose emphasized.

"_When _we win this war, there'll be no more Hunts-Punks, which will totally cut the dragon business in half." He gave Rose a seductive look. "Which means the AmDrag gets to spend more time with you." He pulled her into a passionate kiss, tongues mingling together.

Of course, Rayne had to barge into the tent and ruin the moment.

"Get a room, you two!" Rayne gave them a disgusted look. "Ew. The emotional and physical display of affection and love makes me nauseous."

"Rayne!" Rose growled. "Get out!" She threw a pillow at Rayne.

"That's _General _Rayne to you, little missy." She wagged a gloved finger at them.

"Out!" Rose commanded.

"Fine," Rayne gave Rose a smirk. "But don't come crying on my shoulder when you get knocked-up. Heh." She left.

"That girl got major mental issues." Jake said, recovering from the unpleasant intrusion. That's when they heard it:

Gunshots.

Shouting.

Screams.

Rose and Jake scrambled outside to see what has happening.

The Huntsclan.

They were being ambushed.

Jake dragoned-up and Rose went to the weapon crate and got herself a rifle. Huntsclan members with Hunts Staffs, and a few with bayonets, were ruthlessly butchering the vampire soldiers. They were on the ground, many wounded or dead, but, fortunately, a lot more were still alive and ready to fight to the death. Several Huntsclan members were also counted as casualties. Rayne was at a turret on top of a small hut, responsible for most Huntsclan deaths. She fired the turret almost nonstop and kept shouting "BALLIN'!" as she brutally massacred members of the Huntsclan. By the look on her face, you could tell that she was proud of herself. "Oh my God," Rayne said once. "I love myself. Look at all these... _corpses_... All because of me!"

Meanwhile, Jake was putting up a good fight as he punched, kicked, and fire-blasted the opposing force of enemy Huntsclan members. The vampire soldiers were actually winning this battle, but what struck them odd was that there was no sign of The Huntsmaster. Usually, he was either barking out orders or going on a vampire killing-spree.

Rose was away from the main battle and fighting one of her own. Numbers Eighty-Eight and Eighty-Nine were hustling her away from the group, into a small woodland area.

Little did Rose know, The Huntsmaster was taking shelter behind a close cluster of trees, unseen by anyone. The two trainees pushed her against the tree. The last thing she remembered before she was knocked unconscious was The Huntsmaster's ominous cackle of laughter and her calling out Jake's name.

**--------------------------------------**

**Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger! Well, kinda.**

**Anyways, I just had to add Rayne saying "BALLIN'!"**

**So many people at my school were singing that song and I just had to let it out through writing.**

**Heh. Next chapter sonn!**


	12. Choice And Consequence

**Chapter Twelve**

**Choice And Consequence**

Rose awoke in a filthy dungeon in a place she'd wish would just burn to the ground.

The Huntslair dungeon.

This place was horrid. Absolutely disgusting and revolting. Skeletons, rotting corpses, bugs, and blood-stains were just some of the surroundings. Rose was gagging from the smell. She wanted to puke. Rose attempted to get on her feet. She fell because of the immense pain coming from the back of her head. She lifted her hand to her head. Blood coated her hand.

_Well_, She thought. _We've established that I won't be getting up anytime soon._

As much as she despised the idea, Rose had to lay down or else she felt like passing out. She laid on the ground and cringed at the thought of laying on something this filthy.

Rose heard the door open, the light from the other end streaming in until the steel door was closed. The Huntsmaster stood there carrying a ring of keys. He opened the dungeon door that held Rose captive.

"Hello, Huntsgirl," His voice was unusually kind. Rose said nothing. "You have some guts trying to start a war with the Huntsclan." Rose remained silent. "You also have guts trying to have a secret relationship with a dragon." She was still silent. "Why won't you talk?"

"I have nothing to say to a heartless, inconsiderate, conseided, prick-face like you." Rose snapped back, her voice cold and vicious.

"I have a deal for you," The Huntsmaster pretended that he didn't hear hear the insult. "You come back as Huntsgirl, we kill that dragon you're so attached to, and we pretend none of this ever happened."

Rose sighed. "And if I refuse?"

"You die." He answered simply.

The door opened again revealing a young Huntsclan member. "Master," He called. "We have a new prisoner. From the war."

"Bring in the prisoner." The Huntsmaster commanded. The Huntsclan member brought in the captive.

It was Rayne.

The Huntsclan member pushed her into the same cell as Rose.

"Think about it." The Huntsmaster said, then walked out the door.

"Hey," Rayne directed towards Rose, leaning her head against the wall, looking quite stressed out.

"How did _you _get captured?" Rose asked, surprised that Rayne didn't kill the person that caught her.

"I was stupid," She answered, her voice was strained, quiet, and it sounded like her vocal chords were going to give out at any moment. "I quit my position at the turret and grabbed a sniper rifle. I hid in a tree and they shot me down with those green energy thingys. Look." Rayne lifted her shirt to reveal a nasty wound on her abdomen area. Rose winced.

Rose and Rayne just sat there, akwardly. Just enjoying the silent company they found in each other. Then, Rose felt a bond with Rayne in that cell. Like they were in the same situation. But, of course, they weren't. Rayne's one true love's life wasn't on the line.

"Rose?" Rayne said after a while. "What's it like?"

"Huh?" Rose responded.

"Having someone love you. Being loved. What's it like?"

"Um..." Rose was dumbfounded. She had never thought of it like that before.

"It's just that no one's ever loved me romanticly before, ya know?" Rayne looked down. "They either say that I'm 'Too much of a friend' or some bullshit like that." There was a pause. "Is love really that fantastic? Or is it just something that we overrate?"

"Love is... amazing." Rose finally said. "It _is _worth it. It's _not _overrated."

Rose knew her answer to The Huntsmaster's deal.

**---------------------------------------**

**Hey.**

**There's only gonna be one more chapter after this.**

**And It's gonna be a songfic.**

**The final chapter is on it's way.**


	13. Corseting

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Corseting**

**Okay, you guys. I'm so sorry for giving you such a long wait for this final chapter. I've been busy. Well, if you would consider trying to beat the second disc of Resident Evil 4 and getting ready for MPA being "busy" (MPA is a band thing. My musical career depends on this. Except the part where my best friend is gonna grab the microphone from my band teacher and scream "Are you ready to rock tonight, Central Florida?!"). Well, this final chapter is a songfic. The song is "Corseting" by Atreyu. This song might not go with the plot of this chapter, but it went with the original idea so bear with me (And the song comes later in the chapter). So, without further ado, I give you the final chapter of "Creature"!**

**----------------------------------------**

Rose couldn't get out of this predicament. There was no way. She made up her mind and she had to stick with it. Rose sat there, alone in the dungeon (They moved Rayne to another cell), just thinking about her life and how nothing truly mattered if you thought deeply enough about it.

_Life is pointless, _Rose realized. _You go through life, but what happens to the things you accomplish after you die? Nothing. They're dead, just like you. Same thing with feelings. It's just a feeling. And feelings mean nothing... _She snapped out of her overly negative thoughts. _No. I'm wrong. Life matters. Feelings are everything. Love is everything. _Rose attempted to keep that in her mind, but the thoughts from before kept creeping in and interfering with everything else.

Then, Rose thought of Jake. She loved him, she really did. And that's why Rose was going to do what she had to in order to be with him.

Her ears caught the sound of the dungeon door being opened. Rose looked up to see The Huntsmaster.

And he had Jake in a death-grip.

The Huntsmaster grabbed a nearby wooden chair and pushed Jake onto it.

"Jake!" Rose cried, moving to the iron bars that blocked her from the world. She heard muffled sounds of Jake's voice and realized that a piece of cloth was tied around his mouth, preventing him from making audible sounds.

The Huntsmaster whistled and the dungeon doors opened once again, revealing an entire army of Huntsclan soldiers, circling around Jake with their weapons raised.

Rose gulped. Now she definitely had to stick to her plan. Not even someone with her ability and strength could defeat that many soldiers.

The Huntsmaster walked over to Rose's cell and unlocked the steel door.

"Do what you have to do, Huntsgirl." He said, somewhat of a proud gleam in his eyes. He pointed to a table, various weapons lined it, including a large amount of Triple C's (pills), a Hunts Staff, and knives. "Use whatever you need."

Rose walked over to the table, nearly to the point of bursting out in tears. But she controlled herself as she took a large handful of Triple C's and the Hunts Staff.

Rose regretfully walked to Jake.

_Just swallow the pill_

_Think of me no longer_

_Just let go and take yourself out before I..._

_Before I kill you, too_

_Aren't you tired of me fucking you over and over?_

Rose undid the cloth that tied Jake's mouth.

"Rose..." He said, and attempted to hug her. She backed away. "Rose, what's wrong?" She forcefully opened his mouth and made him swallow the handful of harmful pills.

"So you won't feel the pain..." She muttered to him.

_You were the last person I wanted in my sights_

_And my heart honestly breaks when I think of you_

_I understand now what "I love you" means_

_It's doing the right thing_

_No matter of the consequence_

This was the very last thing Rose ever wanted to do, but she had to.

Better to resist then lose your dignity and soul. This was Rose's form of rebellion, and she was forcing herself to go through with this.

And plus, no one could take out an army of these Huntsclan soldiers, not even Rose.

She didn't want to see Jake right now, not like this.

_I'm tying you up_

_Using the nicest lace_

_Trying to kill you softly_

_Trying to erase your face_

Rose noticed a rope on the table. She grabbed it and started tying Jake's torso to the back of the chair. It was quite kinky in Rose's eyes, and she was sure Jake would enjoy it if they weren't in a room filled with Huntsclan members.

Rose didn't want this to be painful for him, not at all. That's why she had given him the pills. And to get him so high that he wouldn't remember her and what she was doing to him.

_All the while, I'm doing my best not to rub my love up against your head_

_I'd redecorate the walls with your inner thoughts_

_But I'm afraid they're the wrong shade of red_

"I love you..." Rose said, giving Jake a gentle kiss on his lips. She wondered what he was thinking.

Did he hate her?

Does he still love her?

But answer was that he was confused. He truly had no idea what was going on. The pills were working.

_I'm tying you up_

_Using the nicest lace_

_Trying to kill you softly_

_Trying to erase your face_

Rose picked up the Hunts Staff and aimed it with accuracy at Jake head.

"I love you, Jake..." She said again. The tears made their way down her pale cheeks.

She shot the energy beam at Jake.

"Congratulations, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster said.

Despite the tears, a grim smile plagued Rose lips.

"Have a nice life, fucker." Rose said to The Huntsmaster before grabbing a knife and stabbing it directly in the center of her vampire heart.

_Right now, you're the only one who understands my plight_

_Right now, you're the only reason I can't sleep through the night_

Finally, Jake and Rose can spend eternity together.

**END**

**---------------------------------------**

**-hides behind random object- **

**Don't kill me!**

**My disturbed mind made me do it!**

**Um... What do you think?**

**Don't be too harsh... Please...**


End file.
